


Heart Under Siege

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was safe, her heart was another matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Under Siege

Heart Under Siege 

Willow's heart thudded so hard against her rib cage she thought Spike must feel it. His hand cupped her neck, his fingers soft on the bare skin of her nape. She reached up, her palm smoothing over the sharp planes of his cheek, the thick silkiness of his hair. 

Willow could smell the leather of his duster, the residue of smoke from his never ending cigarette's and the dirt and blood of battle on his skin; and underneath it all, something distinctly male.

Spike's lips brushed against hers, soft and warm and gentle. For a fleeting moment everything stopped and they had not just escaped the end of the world.

She pulled back at the same time as he did. They stared at each other for a long moment, not embarrassed so much as confused, for it was there, no matter how much they might want to deny it. It existed between them, an irresistible pull, and there was nothing remotely innocent about it. 

He wanted her, and Spike knew without a doubt that she wanted him too. He didn't pretend to understand why or what was going through her head.

When his lips touched hers again, there was no gentleness about it and no warmth either, but a palpable and unmistakable heat.

Sunnydale was safe, it was no longer under siege; but Willow couldn't say the same thing about her heart.


End file.
